


【勋澈】某某

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 不好看
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	【勋澈】某某

/  
来年陌生的 是昨日最亲的 某某。

1.  
那个小小只但看起来体能练得很好的男孩子，真的有点讨厌。崔胜澈想。

他们棒球队这么随便的吗，队服都不用好好穿就算了，甚至是趿着拖鞋就来了球场。结束足球训练之后崔胜澈和同队的人往宿舍走，路过棒球场的时候问道。

没那回事儿，他们今天没训练，看起来就是随便来玩玩。

哦原来是这样。崔胜澈没注意到自己的步速慢了下来甚至有些停滞。

诶，那人...是谁啊？你认得吗？

队友顺着他视线找过去。你说那个白白的长得像女孩子那个？一年级的新生，好像叫李知勋。别看他长得小只，身体素质特别好，爆发力强，马上就能从替补混出头了。

啊...像女孩子吗？

压在棒球帽下被遮掉了大半的脸，露出来的脖子手臂小腿，确实还挺白的，不过一点儿也不像能在棒球队混成主力的人。

光肤色就不行吧。

2014年的九月，金色的阳光倒是如同往后的每一个秋季一样，会在冒着男性气息的球场上加码一些莫名的燥热因子，不过那个时候网络并没有发达到现在这般流畅。

没那么光明正大地掏出手机，只能在运动服的兜里稍稍扯出点来露出镜头，在顾左右而言他地偷偷按下快门，把那个人的影像悄悄留在手机里。

所以为什么觉得李知勋讨厌呢？

他也还不认识自己呢，就被自己讨厌了。崔胜澈想。这可真糟糕。有点儿倒霉啊小子。

那个时候年轻的人们还不像现在这般颓丧，无论是刚涌进大学的新鲜血液还是厮混过了一两年的，都还一定程度上热衷在联谊会上或者其他地方去结识新的人，用着还没那么即时的kkt，勉强地维持着感情。

崔胜澈着实不是喜欢经营sns的人。不过他有一个只写给自己看的私密账号。

从九月的某一天起，那个账号里多了很多与他自己无关，或者说暂时无关的图片和零零散散的像是在记录心情的话。

说无关主要是因为那时他和照片里的主人公还未真正相识。

同样，现生里的关系他也没那么感兴趣。现在之所以还能看起来格外有人气，大概可以归功于爸妈真的给了一张漂亮的脸蛋，加上天赋。

被强迫拉着去了的联谊会上，他随意的一句话就会把邻座的女孩子撩的面红耳赤。同级的男生会偷偷投来羡慕的眼光，女孩子们又都在私下里讨论着，胜澈学长的理想型会是怎样，这么会讲话一定谈了很多恋爱吧。

女孩子嘛，她们看起来漂亮又矜贵，有的柔软有的飒爽，似乎世界都因为有了这些女孩儿们而变得更美丽。

不过胸膛里的东西未曾因此而过分跳动就是了。

周末足球队的比赛有几分把握能赢，什么时候能攒够打工的钱换一个新电脑，甚至是烧红了的夏天里来自济州岛的弟弟露出的纤细小腿为什么这么好看，在崔胜澈的心里占的比例都比去认识一个女孩子来的大。

2.  
“最后一首歌，感谢收听今日的知勋的深夜电台，周五晚12点我们不见不散。“

李知勋一周有三天不得不过着这种零点上班的仿佛倒时差一样的日子。关掉调音台上麦克的开关，李知勋把监听耳机摘下来挂在脖子上，整个人向后靠着陷入不那么柔软的工作椅。

失神也只是短暂的，毕竟已经凌晨一点，虽然已经习惯了夜猫子的生活，但随着年纪的增长，25岁的李知勋竟然也开始感觉到一点点力不从心。

三年前刚刚成为电台主播，因为甜蜜的声线被安排到深夜档的时候，李知勋还想着自己身体还算健康，就算作息颠倒一点也没关系吧，认识的弟弟来警告他注意健康管理记得暗示吃维他命的时候他还不太以为意。

没想到才半年身体就开始亮起黄灯。

于是开始战战兢兢地向早就提醒过他的夫胜宽请教健康管理的方法，于是通勤一直背着的那只大VLTN托特包里开始放起了六格的小药盒，于是也不得不开始在稿子写不出来的时候频繁地跑健身房。

好像把生活的怒气怨气和没来由的抑郁情绪都发泄在那些铁片上才能觉得心里舒服一些，好像只有胸口的肌肉纤维被撕裂感吞没的时候，才能忽略胸腔里面真正跳动的那颗隐隐的痛感。

李知勋把桌面散乱的稿子收拢到一起，简单整理排序后夹上黄色的小铁夹之后，跟玻璃室里还在忙碌的PD打个招呼就往办公室走准备拎包下班。

因为不想花大笔钱在代步工具上，所以李知勋既没考驾照也没有买车的打算，在离电视台最近的社区租了单人公寓，多余的预算都花在了铺设多余的灯光上，但至少对于李知勋而言，把钱花在紫色霓虹灯在漆黑的夜里照亮的那一小方空间上绝对值得。

至少在下雨天和不用出门上班的夜晚，窝在紫色灯光下的紫色小沙发里，没有音乐也没有声音，用来放空刚刚好。

一个人的日子习惯了又习惯。

时光不知道被什么东西拉扯的过起来十分漫长，心如止水的日子不知道过了多久仿佛已经成为往后人生的标配。但仔细算起来的话，只是两年而已。

反正也没有喝酒聚餐的生理需求，作息颠倒却稳定地延续着每一个普普通通的日子，还有些来往的无非是过往回忆里一只手就扒拉得过来的朋友，经营一段新的关系着实让人疲倦，躺在自己的世界里也没有那么糟糕。

反正心里的空洞填不满，生理的欲望也自己可以解决着来。

只不过就是手会不由自主地去按亮屏幕，只不过就是从未如愿看到期待的消息。

3.  
崔胜澈常常会在做爱时候被李知勋的尖牙咬痛，一边用后面蜷缩着蜷缩着尽力接纳李知勋，一边让喊痛的声音被李知勋尽数吻掉。

你是狗吗？

还是吸血鬼啊？

小鬼，混蛋，坏人。

于是又被翻过去按着后颈，凹着腰把本来就浑圆的屁股撅得更高，后背位让李知勋进的更深，全身的骨都尽数投降，被撞击地愈发惨烈。

如果这个时候两个人有心分神去看一眼窗外的话，会发现今年的初雪来的格外早，还不到十一月底就飘起来细微的雪花。

最后做的那次崔胜澈被李知勋抱到单人沙发上，仰面敞着腿和胸怀，一副任他摆弄的样子。李知勋卡着沙发的边缘找到支撑点，又一次把自己的性器埋进去，就算做了再多次，进入崔胜澈的身体的时候都会听到长长的嗯的一声。

两幅身体紧紧贴合着一起爆发出来，李知勋扯下安全套打结扔进垃圾桶，坐回床边背对着崔胜澈说。

算了吧。

还是分手吧。

崔胜澈打包自己的东西的时候感觉的到，身后粘稠的视线一直追着他不放。

李知勋你可真奇怪。

你左手伤了不能再弹琴也不是我的错，不是想陪在你身边同你一起熬过难关的我的错。你在等我说挽回的话吗可是为什么要我来说呢。

李知勋你可真奇怪。

/  
实实在在 踏入过我宇宙  
但说过去 并未那样厚。

4.  
呀李知勋你怎么又把手指弄成这样？崔胜澈抓着李知勋的左手轻轻碰了碰指尖上面的茧子。

疼不疼啊？

连老茧都能再度磨破，翘起来的干皮下面泛着红，李知勋最近练琴练得狠，泡在琴房练到手指都起火。李知勋人生得白，哪里都泛着粉红色，连脸上细微的绒毛都柔软，偏偏手上伤痕累累，刻着名为刻苦的每一道痕迹。

这不是，要比赛了吗，总还是有些不足的。崔胜澈只顾着心疼李知勋手上的红，根本没注意到李知勋抬着头看他的时候滚动的喉结。

崔胜澈！

李知勋这一声喊的突兀又没像往常一样喊哥，倒是惊吓到了崔胜澈。

嗯...？知勋还是第一次这么...叫我。

没什么。没能脱口而出的话再滚动个几遍就只能落到咽回肚子的下场。

崔胜澈我有没有跟你说过你不要用这样的眼神盯着我。

李知勋的比赛安排在这一年的最后一天，似乎是想让大家带着无论结果如何，下一个小时都可以成为新的开始的信念，把决赛的时间安排到了这最奇怪的时间。

大概是个好兆头，老天不爱掩埋天赋，也不肯辜负努力，李知勋又一次顺利捧回了这年的奖杯。

领完奖下台的时候，趁着众人陷入狂欢，崔胜澈抱了他，很大力的那种，大概再用点力气就能把他甩起来转上几圈，崔胜澈看起来比他自己还高兴，牵上他的手就一路跑，说着要赶紧去江边找一个好位置看烟花，再晚就来不及了。

李知勋还陷在那个拥抱制造的巨大的空隙中，被扯着跑的时候灵魂早都跑到了外太空，他不得不一边把思绪拽回来一边调整着呼吸，再低头看崔胜澈和他紧紧握在一起的手，那个人啊，即时在跑动中的颠簸也不会放开他。

崔胜澈我有没有跟你说过你不要用这样的方式牵着我。

聚集在汉江边上等着跨年烟花的人有如山海，意外的推推搡搡让李知勋不得不离崔胜澈更近一些，好不容易站定，李知勋刚想抬头同他讲些什么，崔胜澈就放开了他的手。

好在不过是下一秒，崔胜澈就又抓住了李知勋的手。

每一根手指之间都被亲亲密密地隔开。

这次是十指相扣的方式。

崔胜澈我有没有跟你说过...

知勋啊！

啊...？

马上就要倒数啦！还有几分钟就2017年了，我的知勋有什么新年愿望啊？上个月你忙着，生日都没给你好好过，哥现在问问看，22岁的知勋有什么想要完成的愿望吗？

他说，我的知勋。

李知勋盯着崔胜澈雀跃的嘴角。

是啊马上就2017年了，如果说愿望的话，那把我的生日愿望和新年愿望放在一起许愿，会不会有更大的力量呢，我好想这个愿望实现啊。

愿望嘛。

我想成为哥的知勋，可以吗？

可不可以之类的回答，都在钟声响起的那一刻被淹没在了烟花的呲啦声和周围此起彼伏的起哄的叫好声里。

可以，当然可以，那我现在吻你了。

/  
很多东西今生只可给你 保守至到永久  
别人如何明白透。

5.  
2020.11.22。

前天的地铁站里匆匆挤过闸门的时候，李知勋觉得另外一个出口处好像出现了很熟悉的背影，隔了那么远，熟悉的肩宽，熟悉的耳朵的形状。

点亮手机屏幕的话，会有好多个令人头痛厌烦的红色数字，但李知勋都当做看不到一样。

于是再打开那个对话界面，最后一份聊天记录停留在2018年11月22日那天。

李知勋等待着，等待着左边的头像再次出现新的黄色对话框。

/  
总好于 那日我 没有 没有遇过 某某。


End file.
